Loup y es tu ?
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: [en suspens] CROSS-OVER TEEN WOLF / MERLIN / T pour le moment / Suite de Attention au loup coté fandom Teen wolf. De retour à Camelot, la nuit semble bien plus longue que prévu... Stiles et ses idées, pourront-ils rapprocher le roi et le sorcier ?


**Cross-overs :** Teen wolf & Merlin dont aucun des personnages de chaque série ne m'appartienne pas…

**Pairing :** M&A / Sterek et un peu de Gauvain & Léon...

Suite de « Attention au loup » qui se trouve sur le fandom Teen wolf

( Merci à Iantocullen pour son encouragement ! ainsi qu'à mes lectrices du forum...

Vous attendiez cette suite depuis juillet... donc voilà cette suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! )

* * *

**Loup y es-tu ?**

* * *

**Partie 1**

**.**

Dans la forêt de Beacon Hill

Scott regardait sa montre et, dépité de se retrouver seul, il décida de les attendre.

_Merde ! il a Merlin avec lui ! moi, je veux connaitre la suite..._

Il alluma la télé et tomba sur une série quelconque où la music de ''amour, gloire et beauté'' résonna dans la pièce. Avachi sur le canapé, il se dit que finalement, ce serait peut-être encore mieux que les répliques d'Arthur...

.

A camelot…

Merlin n'attendit même pas son souverain qui se dirigeait vers les quartiers pour les invités ''surprises''. Il ne partait, d'ailleurs pas dans la direction du laboratoire mais, celle des chevaliers. Gauvain, intrigué, tapota son épaule :

— Où vas-tu ? Tu te trompes de chemin,… ta demeure est par là… dit-il en montrant du doigt l'autre sens.

— Je sais Gauvain,… je vais juste voir Léon…

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla le chevalier… en faisant des yeux ronds.

— Pour lui faire la cours ! continua-t-il sans voir que Gauvain commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre ses deux écervelés.

— Tu ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-il en l'arrêtant brutalement.

— Pourquoi je te prie ? demanda Merlin en roulant des yeux.

— C'est que,… –mon dieu comme il se sentit soudainement mal– il est déjà pris ! répondit Gauvain en maitrisant ses tremblements.

— Ha non !

— Mais, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire la cour à Arthur ? tenta-t-il en l'empêchant de voir Léon… SON Léon,… enfin BIENTOT son LEON !

— Parce que,…

Sans dire un mot, Gauvain le tira violemment jusqu'à le trainer de force de l'autre côté.

_Non mais ho ! Personne ne touchera à MON Léon ! s'indigna le chevalier._

Ils retrouvèrent facilement le roi qui désigna une pièce puis, en arrivant à leur hauteur, ce dernier sembla hésiter en fixant le couple :

— Un lit ou deux…

Derek et Stiles répondirent simultanément :

— Un, répondit calmement Derek

— Deux !

''O-kay''… sembla dire le regard du jeune roi qui pivota sur un Merlin ivre de colère… _O-kay, ça, c'est encore pire_… pensa-t-il en faisant des gros yeux tout en fixant maintenant Gauvain qui osa encore une fois :

— Y a pas à dire ! Sire, vous ne savez que parler de lit ! ricana-t-il en voyant Arthur l'empoigner.

Pendant que le roi prenait le chevalier à part, Derek toisa son jeune non-amant.

— Pourquoi deux lits ? grogna le jeune Hale.

_Merde… moi qui voulais te faire hurler toute la nuit… pensa l'ainé en le reluquant de bas en haut._

— Deeerrekkk, souffla le plus jeune,… on est à l'époque des chevaliers et,… et,… ça ne se fait pas d'être dans le même lit sans être marié.

_C'est mal me connaitre mon petit lapin… sourit Hale de toutes ses dents._

L'alpha afficha un sourire des plus moqueurs aux coins des lèvres et, en se penchant près d'une de ses oreilles, il lui minauda d'une voix sensuelle :

— Ici, toi et moi, on est marié !

Le jeune Stilinski, en frissonnant à ce timbre, le dévisagea un instant comme s'il laissait quelques secondes à son cerveau de bien réceptionner cette information qui paraissait correcte. Après tout, personne ne les connaissait, alors, peu importait…

— Okay, souffla Stiles qui reçut un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Content de leur choix, ils se tournèrent sur Merlin qui hurlait, _encore_ après le roi ou,… le chevalier :

— Un lit, deux lits ! Quelle différence cela vous ferait-il ? Sire ?

— Moi, je disais,… bafouilla nerveusement Gauvain qui repensait à Léon.

— Oh, vous ! grinça Arthur en se mordant rageusement le poing droit, taisez-vous !

— Evidemment, c'est toujours la faute des autres ! cingla Merlin avant d'ajouter,… oh et puis, je vous ai dit que je ne vous parlerais plus…

L'enchanteur fit demi-tour lorsque Stiles intervint, au grand désarroi du roi qui le trucida de son regard noir :

— Hé oui, Arthur, dit-il en posant une main docile sur son épaule,… pas de bisou, pas de réponse…

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit aussi vite pour se cacher derrière le corps de son amant.

— Okay, reprit Stiles sans montrer le bout de son nez, je vais arranger ça…

Avant qu'aucun des trois ne bouge, ils regardèrent tous le jeune homme partir en direction de Merlin qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Une discussion inaudible sembla s'animer entre eux puis, Arthur, surpris, regarda Merlin les rejoindre. Cependant, le regard sombre de ce dernier ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Lamentable…

— Alors ? interrogea Gauvain, curieux…

Merlin planta son regard dans ceux du chevalier et, d'un geste de la main, il fit mine de fermer à clef devant ses lèvres. Ça en était trop pour le roi qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver après cette longue et terrible journée. Il prit une profonde bouffée lorsqu'il vit le jeune couple s'embrasser ardemment devant lui… Il fulminait au fond de lui…

_Oui, comme dirait Gauvain, y a des lits pour ça ! et, mince, voilà que je pense comme lui ! rhaaaa... se lamenta le roi._

— Merlin, débuta aussi calmement qu'Arthur le pouvait,… je sais que je ne suis pas doué mais,… dit-il en se raclant la gorge,… voilà, excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé…

Cependant, l'enchanteur détourna son regard. Le sang du jeune Pendragon sembla remonter inévitablement jusqu'au cerveau, prêt à lui hurler dessus mais, Stiles le saisit par l'épaule pour lui murmurer un secret. Gauvain qui observait la scène, se demandait bien ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux puis, comme tout cela commençait à l'ennuyer, il demanda au jeune Hale :

— Alors,… un lit ou deux ?

Le chevalier n'osa même plus regarder le roi… non, il ne le pouvait plus, pas cette fois…

_Mince ! Arthur est aussi têtu que Merlin… faut que je m'éclate !_

— Un,… répondit catégoriquement Derek…

— Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas d'accord tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en passant son regard de Stiles à son interlocuteur.

— Parce que nous nous sommes mariés ! répondit vivement Stiles en se jetant dans les bras de son amant.

Arthur, le regard décomposé, les dévisagea lorsque le jeune Stilinski lui répondit d'un ton qui semblait ne dire que la vérité –à d'autres pensa Derek– mais, cette vérité avait du bon :

— Ho,… fit Stiles en posant une main sur sa bouche,… vous savez à notre époque maintenant, dès qu'une personne vous embrasse, vous n'avez plus tout le tralalala et tout le blablablabla d'un prêtre… vous êtes considéré comme marié !

_Pourvu que ça marche ! se disait le plus jeune en gardant un sérieux exemplaire._

Le roi se tourna ensuite sur Merlin et, sur les conseils avisés du jeune homme, il laissa les trois autres discuter de ces mariages au simple baiser qui lui semblait bien absurde… Il tira l'enchanteur à quelques pas d'eux et, lui dit :

— Merlin,… regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier qui ne démordait pas planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux du roi qui, en hésitant quelques secondes, s'avança près de celui qu'il n'osait pas embrasser pour lui murmurer :

— De tes yeux, tu me fixes et me fixeras… de ma voix tu m'écoutes et m'écouteras… à cette seconde, tu es à moi…

Arthur finit de dire ce que Stiles lui avait proposé de prononcer et, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le mot ''hypnotiser'', il fut étonné que rien ne se produise. Pourtant, Merlin ne bougeait plus. Soudain, il sursauta lorsque les yeux doré de ce dernier étincelèrent quelques secondes.

— Je suis à vos ordres, sire… souffla l'enchanteur.

— Mais,… bredouilla le chevalier en les dévisageant tour à tour, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? ! vous faites aussi de la magie sire ?

— Mais, non, coupa rapidement Stiles,… c'est de l'hypnose… dit-il en voyant son amant qui essayait de se retenir de rire…

_Non, sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas allé chercher celui-là !... pensa Derek qui souriait en serrant des dents pour ne pas éclater de rire…_

— De… Comment ? demanda Gauvain.

Le jeune Stilinski qui tentait de garder un air serein malgré les secousses provoquées par le rire inaudible de son amant qui le perturba un instant :

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est juste une façon de… hum,… oui, c'est comme si Arthur avait ensorcelé Merlin mais, dit-il en levant son index,… Merlin n'écoutera que les ordres de celui qui a dit les mots !

Derek n'en pouvait plus et, lorsqu'il vit le chevalier partir dans un fou rire, il se joignit volontiers à lui. Dépité, Stiles regarda l'enchanteur :

— Merlin, à quoi penses-tu ?

L'interpellé ne fit aucun mouvement alors, Arthur, tout de même incrédule, lui demanda :

— Saute sur un pied…

A cette seconde, le jeune sorcier se mit à sauter sur un pied…

— Bien, reprit le roi tout content de lui,… je crois que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente… dit-il en faisant stopper Merlin.

Gauvain qui perdit subitement son hilarité sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez… comment le roi osait-il se moquer de son meilleur ami ! Face au roi, le chevalier passa ses yeux noirs sur ce dernier puis, en relevant son visage, il fixa piteusement Merlin qui se trouvait derrière ce crétin. Il déglutit lorsqu'il aperçut un clin d'œil du jeune sorcier.

_De mieux en mieux… se dit-il en conservant la même attitude,… hum, la nuit va être loooonnnguuuee…_

— Parfait, tenta de répondre le chevalier en partant,… moi, je vais aller me coucher et pas de bêtises les enfants…

Sur ce, Derek déclara :

— Oui,… mon mari et moi avons beaucoup de choses à faire en une nuit…

Arthur dont des images malsaines s'insinuèrent dans sa tête s'empourpra en leur souhaitant de bien… dormir…

.

Le jeune roi demanda à Merlin de le suivre et, arrivée dans sa chambre, il le fit patienter. Arthur était enfin seul avec son sorcier. Il se mit en tenue de nuit très rapidement et, en regardant son ami qui n'avait pas bougé, il regretta assez vite de l'avoir hypnotisé. Pourtant, il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais, il ne voulait pas le faire sans son consentement. Arthur, tremblant, demanda :

— Merlin,…

— Oui, sire… répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

— Est-ce que… tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

— À vos ordres sire…

_Rhooo, mince,… ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais, non vraiment pas bien, se disait le roi le coeur totalement affolé._

Le roi n'était pas du tout un pervers… jamais, il n'oserait toucher le corps de Merlin sans lui demander la permission… Cependant, sous la couverture, il sentait la chaleur de l'enchanteur à ses côtés.

_Mon dieu,… qu'ai-je fait ? se lamenta le roi en soufflant sur la bougie._

Dans l'obscurité, un rictus vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Merlin lorsqu'il entendit Arthur lui demander d'une voix tremblante :

— Qui aimes-tu Merlin ?

Le jeune sorcier hésita à lui mentir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ou, de lui dire la vérité…

— Non ! coupa soudainement le roi,… je ne… préfère pas le savoir…

Un silence des plus stressants envahit la pièce. Le jeune Pendragon aurait préféré que Merlin se calme et, ainsi ne pas l'avoir hypnotiser… Mais, en y réffléchissant, il avait besoin de réponse…

— Merlin,… dis-moi,… as-tu déjà… couché avec quelqu'un ?

Le jeune sorcier, dépité, lui répondit :

— Veuillez préciser la question sire,… une personne quelconque ou une personne aimée ?

Arthur soupira devant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une…

— Heu,… n'importe… dit-il avec difficulté.

— Veuillez préciser la question sire…

— Quoi ! Encore !

— Cette année ou l'année précédente ?

_Mince ! Il l'a déjà fait ! s'outra le roi…_

— Ben,… ta première fois alors, demanda-t-il avec déception…

— Veuillez préciser la…

— Merlin ! s'énerva le jeune Pendragon,… T'es encore pire que lorsque tu n'es pas hynopt…

Arthur fut coupé par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Le cœur affolé, il tressaillit en braillant :

— Tu,…tu m'as… Merlin ! Tu m'as piégé !

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
